


Turned

by unamedhpauthor



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Past Relationship(s), Reincarnation, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unamedhpauthor/pseuds/unamedhpauthor
Summary: "You are free to leave whenever you can." Mary said before compelling one of her ladies to enter the room as she held the door knob, "Do try not to make a mess or kill her, those drapes are rather hard to clean and I would hate to have to burn them." Mary said as she shut the door behind her. ONE-SHOT ANNE/HENRY





	Turned

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is one of my old stories from my ffnet account, its a one-shot.  
> This story came about when I was watching an episode of Dracula (did not really like it, tbh) and inspiration struck me while I was writing a chapter for the plan at the same time!
> 
> I hope you guys like this, it was written in the spur of the moment at the time and I still really do like it, even if it is just a one-shot.
> 
> Disclaimer: Tudors and Dracula not mine.

He woke up startled, his throat felt dry and with a strong thirst for… he could not tell. Doing his best to calm his breathing, he looked around to see where he was. He remembered being in the battlefield fighting alongside Charles trying to subdue the rebellions up north.

 

He noticed he was somewhere dark, the only light came from a lit torch outside the room he was in. He he must be in a dungeon, he thought but he quickly squashed that thought when he noticed the drapes that surrounded the windows and the soft cushion that was his bed.

 

As he adjusted his sight to the dark, he had finally calmed his nerves enough to think rationally of what trouble he could have possibly gotten in.

 

“Ah, you’re awake. Good.” said a voice, quickly turning to where he thought he heard the voice, he was vaguely aware of how sharp his senses had become.

 

“Who are you?” he asked, looking into the woman who had been sitting on an armchair in the darkest corner of the room.

 

“Who I am is not important” the voice said, “Who you are though, is the question you should be asking.”

 

Scoffing, who ever this woman was, clearly thought she was doing a good job of intimidating him, “I know who I am, I am the King of England! Henry the eighth! and I demand to know who you are!”

 

Henry could see the silhouette of the woman uncrossing her legs from the light that was barely emanating from the torch outside. Henry watched as the woman slowly stood up and unhook her large velvet black hood.

 

“Mary Boleyn.” Henry whispered. Henry could not hide the evident shock that was plastered on his face as he saw his former sister in law. After her banishment, Henry had never heard from her again until Anne and George were convicted of their crimes and were sentenced to death did she write him, begging him to forgive her sister and brother and to allow them to live in exile instead and in return he wrote her that she should be grateful for his mercy as he still cherishes the short memories they had had together but if she ever contacts him again, he will send her to the tower too. A few years later, he learns of her death however he could not recall why and how she had died, not that he cared.

 

“Ah, so you do still remember.” Mary said. Henry noted how much Mary had changed from the simple gushing elder sister of the cunning and intelligent Anne Boleyn. The sisters had always been beautiful; where Anne had an exotic look to her thanks to her dark locks and deep blue eyes, Mary had been the fairer of the two, with bright blonde locks and warm brown eyes, they were a complete contrast of one another both in looks and in personality however the two had always been close. Now though, Henry could not see the warmth in Mary’s eyes which seemed to have been replaced with a stone cold look that reminded him of… Evil.

 

“How are you alive? Where did you take me?” he asked, he suddenly felt dizzy, and so he allowed himself to sit on the side of the bed he had just vacated.

 

Mary remained where she was and spoke, “That is a good question, Henry. When you banished me, I lived a quiet life in the country, my husband, though a simple man had provided for me quite well. I didn’t quite know what he was doing as all he told me was he had become the secretary of an old count who had no heirs and had just moved into the countryside from a far away country. I never asked any more questions about his master, he rarely wanted to talk about him and frankly, I was quite afraid to ask.”

 

If Henry noticed her lack of respect for him by not calling him ‘your majesty’ or my Lord’, he did not show it. He continued to listen to Mary speak, noticing too how she seemed to not have aged a day.

 

“ It wasn’t until when my husband died all of a sudden that I found out the truth. Everything suddenly made sense, the fading bite marks, the small punctures on his wrists, sometimes his neck.” Mary said and paused, wondering if Henry realized what she was saying and then realizing that she didn’t care, she just needed to finish this conversation and then all would be done.

 

“I found out where his old master lived and visited him. He was not an old man at all. He was quite young, as if he was in his mid 30’s however looks could be deceiving, you see. I confronted the count and he made me a deal. I have been widowed twice and had not a single penny to my name to raise my children in the life that they have been accustomed to. I took over my husband’s job and he provided to me and my children well. however my children had gotten sick and soon they too left me in this world alone.” Mary said, Henry for the first time saw pain and longing in Mary’s eyes however it was gone as quick as it appeared and soon her eyes turned cold again.

 

“It was then I realized I had fallen for this count and that he too had fallen for me. We were both alone in the world now, you see and so he turned me too.” Mary said as she put an end to her dialogue and watched as Henry organized his thoughts.

 

“Turned you? Into what Mary?” Henry asked, he was starting to feel afraid, Mary had spoken of bite marks and punctures at the neck and wrists, he had read of those symptoms before, he had of course heard of them as children and what they did to survive, he then studied about them when he was preparing to enter the church.

 

“Surely your majesty has read of them, you of all people would know.” Mary said, a cold smirk forming on her lips as she teased Henry with what he wanted to know but she wouldn’t give him outright.

 

“No. He is evil! the son of the devil! how could you have given yourself over to him?” Henry said, he realized what Mary had done and fear began to take hold of him. She was one of them now, she was a slave of the devil!

 

Scoffing, mary looked at him once more, the smirk gone and an expression Henry could not explain. “He has treated me with nothing but kindness, he has given me a new life. I was alone when I was in court and when you banished me! I would have accepted my life if I knew that my siblings were well. All my life they were all that I cared for. Even when they were blinded by our father and uncle into obeying their commands until it was too late for them to back out, I would have gladly live out my life knowing that they had achieved the best that they could. Until you killed them. I wrote you, I begged you, instead you turned the other cheek and threatened to do the same to me.”

 

Henry watched as Mary stepped forward. She smelled cold, pleasant but it was a scent that arose fear in him, like everything about Mary had changed, she was still seductive now, but the warmth in her eyes had disappeared and now she looked like a predator waiting for her next victim to seduce instead of the playful tease that she was.

 

“Can you not feel it, _your majesty_ ?” Mary asked as she stepped forward, almost invading Henry’s personal space. “Can you not feel the _thirst_ ? the _dryness of your throat_ ? the _urge_ to drink?”

 

Henry froze, how had she described what he was feeling perfectly? Henry continued to look into her eyes, eyebrows frowning as he thought over everything he had heard.

 

Mary watched as Henry figured out the puzzle and then watched as his expression changed from confusion to realization. It was only then that she stepped away from him, a smirk and an expression of triumph evident on her face.

 

“What have you done to me?!” he asked, as he watched Mary’s retrieving back, heading toward the door. “Answer me! I am the King of England! What have you done to me?!” he shouted, fear and anger mixing inside of him.

 

“King? you are no king! Not anymore! Do you not remember how you died?” Mary said as she turned to face him once more, this time she was standing near the door. “Your young son, Edward, has been proclaimed the King of England. You are nothing now Henry.”

 

Henry froze, his son, his Edward was too young to rule, he was only 7, just a child, he was just beginning his lessons with his tutors. But he trusted Edward Seymour and Katherine to take care of him, to help him rule England as he grew into the strong King that he was, suddenly a smile started to form in his lips. He had given England their prince and heir, he knew the future would be fine even though his son was too young to rule.

 

Mary noticed Henry as he realized he was accepting his current predicament. She could not allow this. “Oh poor child. What a poor, poor boy.” Mary said, breaking Henry’s thoughts as he frowned. “What do you mean? He is a good boy! A healthy prince for England!” Henry said.

 

“He will die young. Henry, he will be put into too much pressure and he will grow sick. a child king, but a child no less. He will die young and there will be nothing you can do but watch.” Mary said.

 

“No, no! You lie! He is my precious boy! He is the future of England!” Henry said as tears form in his eyes at the thought of his long awaited son dying soon.

 

“He won’t even reach his adult life, your majesty. and soon you will watch England fall into the hands of your eldest daughter, Mary, and you will watch her rule England with blood pooling in her hands, you will watch her execute innocent people for believing in your reformation, you will watch her struggle to have a family of her own and you will watch as the people hate her so much as to call her the bloody Mary.”  Mary said as she remained where she was.

 

“No, no. Not my Mary, my pearl! She is her mother’s daughter! Katherine taught her to be better than that!” Henry said, his heart breaking at the future that held his two children, one dying too early and the other turning into a murderer.

 

“Katherine had taught her to be better than that, but it was your treatment of her as she grew up that turned her into what she has become.” Mary said.

 

“No. What you say is not true! You are a slave of the devil! You lie!” Henry said, he couldn’t believe the words coming out from Mary’s mouth. It broke his heart and soul too much if he believed in her.

 

Mary scoffed then chuckled, “Are you forgetting your majesty? You and I are the same now. I have seen the future and know this.” Mary said, this time stepping closer to Henry and then stopping in front of him. “Elizabeth will rule England, she will bring in the Golden Age in England and she will be loved by the people. She will be remembered as the Queen who brought England out of the darkness it has been dragged into ever since the day you decided to turn your back on the church.” Mary said proudness beaming from her, “My niece, the only daughter my sister had, the child you bastardized and turned your back on the moment you lost interest in my dear sister. The child you caused to be motherless and such a young age!She had never done anything to you, I’m sure you know, both Anne and George were innocent, as were their friends who willingly went to their deaths with them.” Mary added, anger now pouring out of her.

 

Henry could say nothing, it was true, he knew Anne and George were innocent and so were their friends but he needed an heir, a son, and he truly believed Anne would never be able to give him one. Oh but how could he have known the future that awaited his Elizabeth? His pearl? Of course he knew she was destined for great things! Even as a small child, he knew how clever and intelligent his Elizabeth was, a true jewel for England, he used to call her, he was her Jewel just as Mary was his pearl. Had he known that England would have survived having a Queen instead of a King, he would have gladly kept Elizabeth as his heir, however he could not change the past and now it seems he was about to pay the price for his sins.

 

“What will happen to me?” He asked, he could no longer be King as the people knew him to be dead and he was no longer a mere mortal. he was disgusted with what he has become but maybe it would not be so bad, He could start over, maybe even fall in love again and this time he would not be burdened with the responsibility of ruling a country.

 

“You. I don’t care what happens to you, but you will live forever. You are a child of the dark but you will not be given the choice to end your presence in this world as others of our kind can. You will not burn in the sun and it will not kill you but you will feel great pain when you do try.” Mary said as she once more headed toward the door.

 

“You are free to leave whenever you can.” Mary said before compelling one of her ladies to enter the room as she held the door knob, “Do try not to make a mess or kill her, those drapes are rather hard to clean and I would hate to have to burn them.” Mary said as she shut the door behind her.

 

Henry had barely heard the door shut before the woman in front her her took a knife out of her purse and before Henry could stop her, cut through her wrist deeply and blood flow out of her cut.

 

“For you.” she said as the scent of her blood filled his senses and soon the thirst he felt became too strong and as if it was his natural instinct, he sped toward her -in a speed he did not think he was capable of were he still human- and attacked her wrist. Soon the thirst became too much and Henry came up for air and tugged on the woman’s wrist causing her to fall into his arms and soon he bit into her neck, not caring that the woman in his arms was now struggling for air and soon after, stopped struggling- and breathing- completely.

 

* * *

The first time he saw her, he was struck with a coldness he had thought he would never feel again.

 

It had been over a hundred years since he last saw Mary and of his new.. un-life. He had watched as Mary’s predictions come to light, he watched how his son Edward grew sicker and sicker everyday until succumbing to his sickness and he had watched as Mary forcefully took the throne from Edward’s desired heir, Frances Grey and he had watched as she murdered her and then followed as she murdered more and more innocents because of their belief, it broke his dead heart to watch people grow to resent the Queen who they had once fought to be his rightful heir. He watched as she struggled to fulfill her biggest desire: to have a child she could love, he watched as Mary’s own husband became disgusted with her as she grew older and had not given him any living heir. He watched as people privately celebrated her death.

 

The only thing that warmed his heart and soothed his conscience was that Elizabeth had indeed fulfilled her destiny, she ruled England as if she was born to do nothing but rule it, the people celebrated her and supported her reforms, she effectively ended the war of religion in the Kingdom by enforcing laws that encouraged religious tolerance, she surrounded herself with men who respected her and followed her blindly; something Henry had never achieved for himself, if he were to be honest.

 

However he was overcome with guilt when he realized Elizabeth refused to marry because she feared that she would be treated like the women who had become his father’ wives: easily replaceable and betrayed. He watched as Elizabeth fell in love with men who would have gone to the ends of the world for her but declined their offers of marriage because her fears were far too great to be overcome by their love.

 

It was then that Henry realized how much he had damaged his own children, and for that he cursed his eternal life, that he had to witness their suffering first hand was the worst thing that could ever happen to any parent, Henry thought.

 

Henry was brought out of his stupor when he realized someone had been trying to talk to him.

 

“Mr. Greyson” the voice said, it was his valet, Robert, “it is almost 3 am.” he said, Henry had instructed Robert to fetch him once it was 3 am to give him ample time to travel back to his home before the first light of dawn hit.

 

Henry looked around once more, the party was still in full swing, he watched as several men and women chatted and danced around the large ballroom of the Russian Czar.

 

Over the years, Henry had felt too troubled in England as he watched his children fall and die one by one and soon he decided to travel all over Europe. When he left the place where Mary Boleyn had taken him, he noticed how his appearance had changed, he was still the same person, but he seemed younger, stronger than his growing waistline and his aching knees had depicted him. Now he was fit once more and he no longer felt the ache in his legs from his jousting accidents. However Henry came to realize that with the return of some of his youth came with a price. He realized that now that he was no longer a King, he had nothing to his name, in fact, he didn’t even have a name as he could not use Henry Tudor anymore because technically, he’s supposed to be dead. But Henry was smart, and soon he realized that his new status as a vampire gave him new powers, he could compel people (something he learned rather scarily) to do his bidding, he was incredibly fast and quiet that no one would suspect he was there and his sense were heightened, leading him to hear more clearly and see more thoroughly. He was not proud of how he managed to accumulate his wealth but he could not afford to be seen by the english common people so he had enticed a wealthy old widow from some isolated town, married her in a private ceremony, had her personal solicitor draw up a will that gave him all that she was worth to him and waited as she came to her timely death. It was easy enough to compel the priest and solicitor to forget what he looked like and confirm to everyone that the new strange husband was now the wealthy owner of the old widow’s estates.

 

He learned that everything Mary told him was the truth, He would not die in the sun but he would be in terrible pain, he too did not burn when he entered churches but he could feel the unwelcomeness that exuded in the place when he enters, prompting him to never set foot in one again, the only time he did so was when Elizabeth had finally died of old age.

 

He watched as people flocked to see their Queen one more time. It was a bittersweet scene for Henry to watch as he realized that Elizabeth was loved by the people but she had lived her life alone and because of her great fear of marriage, the Tudor dynasty ended with her. He would often visit Elizabeth late at night when no one was awake to see him, he would talk to her, ask for her forgiveness and that she would be happy in heaven as her mother was there of the regret that he could not be there with them.

 

It was the first time Henry had ever thought of Anne Boleyn. The woman whom he tore his country for, the woman he had promised to love with all his heart, the woman whom he betrayed and killed. Anne had given him his greatest accomplishment and he repaid her by killing her and her brother and bastardizing their only child, his only child that fulfilled his dreams for England.

 

As Henry watched Elizabeth’s life unfold, he thought of Anne only in small glimpses, but now, almost a hundred years after Elizabeth’s death and him leaving England, he feels as if he were thrust back into the days of his youth when dancing and merriment were at its finest and he sees her for the first time once more.

 

There she was, laughing and dancing as gracefully as he had seen her for the first time, unaware of his presence and the effect she was having on him. She looked a bit different now, her hair was still dark although it was a shade lighter, making it look more like a dark chocolate brown than the ebony black hair he had been used to seeing on her, her hair was piled up on her head in an elaborate braid that left her neck open to the view of others; the neck he had sworn her to be his most favorite part of her body and then had it chopped off. She wore a beautiful dark blue satin embroidered gown that seemed to shimmer as she twirled in the arms of her partner.

 

Henry then noticed how her partner’s eyes sparkled with joy and affection for her and he could not help but feel the great jealousy he had not felt in a long time, not since he first saw her dancing with a man he had yet to know as her brother.

 

Henry ignored his valet, Robert and began leaving the hidden corner he had hidden himself in and began making his way to where Anne was, surrounded by other women and men who were clapping as the dance had just finished. As Henry made his way to where Anne was by skirting his way in the corners of the ballroom for he had no wish to mingle with the others as their hearts were pumping quite loudly and he could hear the blood flow in their veins, he was frozen on his spot when he heard a familiar voice.

 

“She’s beautiful isn’t she.” said the voice, it was not a question.

 

“She always has been.” Henry replied.

 

“And yet she was never enough for you.” she said.

 

Turning, Henry looked at her “Why are you here, Mary?” he asked. He had not seen nor heard from Mary after that night she told him everything and now here she was, dressed in a red and gold gown that would put everyone in this room to shame. For almost all the men in the room, Mary seemed to be the most beautiful lady present but for him, all he could see was his Anne.

 

“To see my sister, of course.” Mary said. “Don’t tell me this is the first time you’ve seen her?” she asked. Smiling so that Henry knew that she knew perfectly well that Anne had been around all this time.

 

Frowning, Henry took hold of Mary’s arm and dragged her out onto the empty balcony. “Do you mean to tell me that Anne has been alive all this time?” he asked.

 

“Don’t be silly. You yourself had her publicly executed.” Mary said. “No, she’s not like us.”

 

“Then how is she alive?” Henry asked.

 

“She appears from time to time, the first time I saw her was about twenty years after her death, she was a commoner in Brussels but she was happy, she worked in a small dress shop that her aunt and uncle ran, she was an orphaned only child and so I made sure to make use of their services all the while I lived there. Soon she married a budding banker and then I heard they moved to Cleves.” Mary said, she would indulge Henry with this story, she decided as she had harsher news to give him

 

“So she is given a new life?” Henry asked, he could not believe it, Anne has been living on this earth as a reincarnate!

 

“Yes. But she does not remember ever meeting me and so I doubt she would remember you. I’ve only been able to see her thrice now and every time she was a different person.” Mary said as she stared back inside the ballroom and saw Anne conversing with others.

 

“I need to meet her.” Henry said, he needed to see for himself if Anne truly did not know him, he needed to look into her eyes once more.

 

“She won’t know who you are, _Mr. Greyson_.” Mary said, emphasising his new name, letting Henry know that while he had not seen or heard from her, she had seen and heard of him. “Everytime she comes back, she is different, she has a new name, a new background. The first time I saw her, she was a commoner, the next she was the daughter of a Swedish Duke and then the last time I saw her, she was the wife of a knight.”

 

“Who is she this time?” Henry asked. He knew Mary would know, she was quite protective of her siblings so it would not surprise him to find out that Mary did know who Anne was in this life.

 

“Margarita Violina, the daughter of the Italian diplomat to the Czar. Quite ironic don’t you think, that the first time you meet her in this life, she’s once more the daughter of a diplomat? Although this one has not the ambition our dear father once had and he is quite protective of his only daughter, along with his orphaned niece that he too raised alongside his daughter.” Mary said.

 

Soon, Mary noticed that Henry was about to leave her out there and so she decided to give him her final blow. “She’s also newly married, and happily quite so, to the son of the owner of the biggest bank in Europe.”

 

This made Mary smirk as she took pleasure at the shock and the pain that became evident not only in Henry’s face but also in his posture.

 

“You see, Henry, you may see Anne from time to time over the course of your eternal life, but you may never be with her. You broke her heart and spirit too much with your betrayal and so, your greatest punishment, is to see the love of your life, love others over and over again as you broke her heart as she watched you love others over and over again. I shall take pleasure in seeing your heart break knowing that no matter what you do, you can never be what she will ever need.” Mary said as she walked past a stunned Henry and disappeared amongst the crowd in the ballroom.

 

Once again, true to Mary’s words, Henry saw Anne over the course of his eternal life. After his first sighting of her, he saw her next 30 years after. She was a daughter of a doctor and was married to a lawyer, then 70 years later, she was a dancer in the theater, he took joy in watching her dance every night but never approaching her as he always made sure to never approach her for he feared that he might not be able to contain his jealousy and take her away from her current life; then 250 years later, he saw her as a beautiful daughter of a plantation owner in the southern part of the new world (a continent, his Elizabeth had found, he recalled fondly), she was married to a man from Clayton County, a banker, he was told, who loved her fiercely despite their many disagreements. Next he saw her as a nurse during World War II, she was not married but war had filled everyone’s mind and so he made sure that she would survive the war despite the bombings and the attacks happening around her however while she had not married and survived the war (thanks to his protection) she passed away too early from contracting Pneumonia.

 

And true to Mary’s words, she watched every single time Henry saw Anne living happily with someone else and his heart break with every sighting.

 

Mary may not have been given the chance to be with her brother and sister in heaven but living an eternal life and watching Henry suffer from his guilt and regret over and over again will always be enough of a consolation for her.

 

This was her revenge after all, the deal she made with her count, her master, her lover.

 


End file.
